Gloyd and Vanellope's Days
by XmanofsteelX
Summary: Gloyd always had this weird feeling in his heart. The same thing with Vanellope. But they were too nervous to say something to each other. T for romance.
1. Chapter 1

Gloyd always thought about something in his days. He thinked about that only girl all the time. Even though he bullied her for a lot of times.

He only got one problem will the girl like him back? Gloyd had a crush on her, it was Vanellope.

The girl who was a glitch, the president. President fart feather that's what Ralph would say. Gloyd was really shy to say anything to the Vanellope. He would stare at her hazelnut eyes.

In the other side Vanellope was a bit weird in her feelings Jubileena would say that she had a crush on someone. But Vanellope ignored it.

She had that weird feeling burning up and blush. Sometimes she just smiled at Gloyd all the time. She was also shy to talk to Gloyd. When she looks at him she just has a weird feeling.

Both of them didn't know that they were falling in love. Vanellope couldn't stop that feeling.

**I know short introduction. I'm just giving a try at romance so I can do something else instead of horror. So don't judge me and put any. "Don't like it!" or any other negative comments. Just tell me if I have some mistakes and I'll fix them. So don't do anything insulting.**


	2. Heartwarming

After a random roster race Vanellope already was gone, without anyone congratulating her or anything. He went to a beach and sat down on the dock, Gloyd sighed. No one was there but just him. "Why can I just say! I LIKE a girl?" Gloyd said. "You like a girl?" Crumbelina said getting back up to the shore. "AAHHH!" Gloyd surprisingly said. Crumbelina was swimming near the dock. She swam to the shore and went to the dock sitting next to Gloyd. Crumbelina was surprised to hear what Gloyd would say. "Who do you like come on tell me!" Crumbelina said going all excited and hyper. "No I can't I'm just" Gloyd's voice got cut off by Crumbelina. "Too shy?" Crumbelina answered. Gloyd nodded.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone not at all, you see I don't talk too much" Crumbelina begged. "Fine that was true and you don't talk too much but fine!" Gloyd growled. "So who is it?" Crumbelina said. "It's Vanellope" Gloyd quietly said. "What?" Crumbelina said putting her hand on her ear. "Vanellope" Gloyd said still quiet but a bit louder. "Oh Vanellope" Crumbelina said. "Well give you some advice, don't give Vanellope a bouquet of flowers because she is not that girly girl ok" Crumbelina said.

"Ok I won't give her that" Gloyd said. "Thanks" Crumbelina said. She did a cannon ball back in the water.

"I should better get going" Gloyd said. "Ok" Crumbelina said. Gloyd walked near the diet cola mountain until he heard some sighing. Gloyd went in. It was Vanellope. "Hi Vanellope" Gloyd said. Vanellope didn't answer. "I said Hi Vanellope" Gloyd said. But no answer. "Earth to Vanellope" Gloyd said. Vanellope got surprised. "Oh Hi Gloyd" Vanellope said.

"Hello Vanellope what's the matter is there anything you are worried about?" Gloyd questioned. "It's nothing" Vanellope said. Vanellope sighed again.

"Come on tell me" Gloyd said. "Just nervous" Vanellope said. "About what?" Gloyd said. "I just have a blahblahblah on someone" Vanellope said. "What blahblahblah?" Gloyd questioned. "Don't want to talk about it" Vanellope said. Gloyd thinked and closed his eyes.

He kept thinking till something took over his mouth.

A kiss, Vanellope was kissing Gloyd in the lips. Gloyd closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling. Gloyd finally meant what Vanellope was nervous about. She was in love with him. Gloyd put his hands on Vanellope's waist. He pulled her body straight into his. Both of them were enjoying the kiss.

But Rancis was recording it. The two stopped. "I-I" Gloyd nervously said. Vanellope's feeling started to burn. "L-L-Lo" Gloyd said nervously. "L-L-Love y-you" Gloyd said. Vanellope smiled.

Then Gloyd heard some chuckling and stepping near the diet cola mountain. Gloyd took a peek. It was just some footsteps leading out.

Gloyd looked at his watch, it was 11pm. Gloyd sat down in Vanellope's old bed. Vanellope got a candy wrapper and a pillow (she brought with her) and started to put the candy wrapper in Gloyd's lap, then she got a pillow and put it on top of Gloyd's lap. Vanellope slept in Gloyd's lap, snuggling in.

Gloyd kissed Vanellope in the forehead and went to sleep. Gloyd woke up it was 6am. Vanellope was still sleeping. Gloyd picked Vanellope up and gently put her in the ground. He packed up the candy wrappers and her pillow. Gloyd picked her up again and put her sitting In Gloyd's cart.

Gloyd drove it to her castle. When Gloyd got there the key was locked. Gloyd got a needle and put it in the keyhole to open the castle door.

Gloyd crept in and went to Vanellope's bedroom. He put Vanellope in her bed and snuggled her up, and went away. Gloyd opened the door to go outside. When he opened it, Crumbelina was there smiling. "HI GLOYD!" Crumbelina loudly said. "AHHH!" Gloyd screamed. "Why are you always appearing in front of me?" Gloyd said feeling upset. Gloyd crossed his arms. "Well I was going to talk to Vanellope and" Crumbelina's voice got cut off. "You didn't tell anyone else did you?" Gloyd said angrily.

"Shah no I didn't" Crumbelina said. Gloyd and Crumbelina went out of the door. "I thought you were going to talk to her?" Gloyd questioned. "When did I say that?" Crumbelina questioned. "4 minutes ago" Gloyd answered. "No I didn't" Crumbelina said smiling like she was lying to him.

"Yes you did" Gloyd angrily said. "No I didn't iiint Didn't diident!" Crumbelina said. "But you" Gloyd said but his voice got cut off again. "Ok BYE" Crumbelina joyfully said. She skipped back to her house humming.

"Sometimes I don't get this girl" Gloyd said getting annoyed.

Vanellope woke up she was in her bed. She realized the whole night was just a dream. Vanellope sighed. Then she opened the curtains and saw Gloyd walking back to his cart and go back home. "Ok it isn't" Vanellope said with her eyes widened.

Rancis was in the computer still working on a little intro for the thing he recorded last night. Rancis still didn't get some sleep. His eyes were all sore and tired. "So much frames" Rancis said grumpily.

**I know already chapter 2 a kiss well check out at chapter 3 which is coming up soon! All about Rancis watching the sight of them kissing!**


	3. Crazy Crumbelina and Trouble

Taffyta was eating her breakfast until someone knocked the door pushing and budging it. "Look what I saw last night!" Rancis said excitedly. "Is it for me?" Taffyta said. "No for everyone not just you!" Rancis said excitedly. "Except who?" Taffyta said raising an eyebrow and turned it into a V shape "Not Vanellope or Gloyd ok" Rancis said. But Taffyta was gone. Rancis watched TV.

Vanellope was eating her breakfast, "Hey princess we have someone to visit you so go hurry up and throw up, I mean have a fun day with them" Sour Bill said. "Can you smile?" Vanellope said angrily. "You're always having negative feelings" Vanellope said more angrily. Sour bill started to cry. "But I can't I can't smile! It's embarrassing to say it, but I can't smile!" Sour bill said in tears. "Fine just go ahead and smile that's it" Vanellope said. But nothing happened.

"Well I'm going to see Pumpkinhead ok" Vanellope said. Taffyta came in and talked to Sour bill while Vanellope went to see Gloyd. "Sour Bill come bring some snack and come to my house ok?" Taffyta said. "Ok" Sour Bill said. Rancis was bored he did a staring competition versing the tissue box staring at it being bored. Then Taffyta came in with all the Sugar Rush racers except Vanellope or Gloyd. Rancis was now excited and stopped staring at the tissue box. Rancis put the movie in the little slot in the TV and got ready to watch.

They all watched it, from beginning to the end. The girls were adored. "Awwww. Puppy love" Taffyta, Minty, Crumbelina, Candlehead, and Adorabeezle said. Swizzle started to make kissing noises. Swizzle just skipped happily around and around until Gloyd and Vanellope started to come in.

"They're there!" Taffyta said. Crumbelina was caught opening the gate to her house. Crumbelina smiled looking embarrassed. "Huh oops" She said.

Everyone screamed. "Everyone pack up!" Taffyta said. Snowanna picked up all the popcorn, Crumbelina finished all the drinks. "Eww. You drink drinks when people already drank from it?" Taffyta said in disgust. "What?" Crumbelina said shrugging.

Adorabeezle vacuumed the floor as fast as she could. Everyone sat to where they were before, But there was one problem. Rancis didn't turn off the TV. "Uh Rancis TV's still open" Adorabeezle whispered. "Oh ok" Rancis whispered back.

Rancis turned off the TV. "So what where you guys doing eh?" Vanellope said. "We were watching Uhh…" Crumbelina said thinking what to say, "Cleaning! I-I mean pranking! Yeah yeah yeah we were going to prank you but" Taffyta said with a make believe face, "But p-prank gone wrong?" Sour Bill said. "Really? It doesn't look like there's a prank here" Gloyd said.

"You must be.. lying?" Vanellope said with a smirk on her face. Crumbelina's face turned angry. "WE DID TRY TO PRANK YOU AND WE DIDN'T JUST WATCH TV ALL DAY LONG OK!" Crumbelina said with a angry low pitch voice. Everyone trembled in fear. "Crumbelina is a monster when she just gets angry all the time" Jubileena whispered. "But we never discovered this kind of anger before" Minty whispered. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Crumbelina said facing back with the same angry voice again.

"Uhh nothing" Jubileena said and started to make a little chuckle. "Fine, Fine! You all did try to prank us fine!" Vanellope said. "Thank you" Crumbelina said joyfully and happily. "lalalalalalala" Crumbelina said while skipping in circles.

Everyone had weird faces. "First her voice is all serial killer type and angry and now its joyfully and now what is she going to do next?" Rancis said.

Then they heard a thud near the dining room. "Oops I'm ok" Crumbelina said quietly. "What?" Rancis said. "I SAID I WAS OK! RIGHT?" Crumbelina said again with that angry low pitched voice of her's. "Ok OK!" Rancis said feeling scared. Crumbelina then joyfully smile. "Ok.." Crumbelina said back to her normal voice. "lalalalalalala" Crumbelina said while skipping in circles, again.

"Ok girl meeting ok come to my room now!" Taffyta commanded. Crumbelina went straight up to Gloyd with a creepy smile. "Always watching" Crumbelina said creeping Gloyd out. She repeatedly said that while walking backward with her hands shaped like a bunny. "Always watching" Crumbelina said. Until she tripped over something again. "Remember always watching!" Crumbelina said with a thumbs up in the air with her joyful voice again. "Bye Bye!" Crumbelina said waving happily while going up the stairs.

"Ok that conversation was pretty weird?" Gloyd said. "So what now?" Swizzle said. Crumbelina appeared in front of the boys again. "HI" Crumbelina shouted. "AHHH!" The boys screamed. "AHHH" Crumbelina screamed. "AHHHHHH!" The boys screamed again. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Crumbelina screamed. The boys covered their ears while she was screaming. "Shut up!" Gloyd said. "I win!" Crumbelina joyfully said. "Ok Bye!" Crumbelina said. "OH YEAH REMEMBER? ALWAYS WATCHING OK RIGHT?" Crumbelina said with that serial killer voice, while closing the door. Then Crumbelina happily skipped saying lalalala all the way till she went upstairs.

Crumbelina went to Taffyta's room to listen to the conversation. They were playing Monopoly. "I thought we were going to talk or something?" Crumbelina questioned. "And where's the other girls" She questioned. "Oh we finished it and the other girls are behind us we were talking about Sleepover day which was Friday so go play have fun" Jubileena said. "I was going to say that" Taffyta said.

"It's getting kinda chilly in here is the AC on?" Crumbelina said while folding her arms and shivering.

"Yes" Vanellope said. "Can I play too" Crumbelina said. "Oh Sorry wait till next game which will be Taffyta, Minty, Snowanna and You" Vanellope said. "But I Wanna play I Wanna play!" Crumbelina winged. "Patience my dear" Adorabeezle said. "Come oooooooonnnnnnnn" Crumbelina whined. "Ok Whine all you want It won't work and were playing this game so just wait!" Vanellope said. Crumbelina whined till she was able to play. "Ok Fine! Take my spot don't act like your my little loud mouthed sister ok?" Vanellope said. "At least they finished the game" Taffyta said. "GO PLAY STILL PLAY STILL!" Crumbelina said with that serial killer voice once more. "Ok OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK!" Vanellope said.

"So were having a sleepover at my house next Friday ok, Because its Saturday so yeah" Taffyta said. "Good more time for something else" Vanellope said happily.

"Is it on someone y-y-you l-l-l-like" Crumbelina said starting to give a smirk. Vanellope blushed. "Um no its completely something else" Vanellope lied. "Secret, Secret, Secret! Secret Secret Secret!" Crumbelina said repeatedly and loudly. "No its not" Vanellope lied again.

"Always watching" Crumbelina said with a creepy voice and smile.

"Oh no gotta go ok so bye!" Vanellope said running downstairs. When she opened the door Crumbelina was there with her creepy smile again. "Whoa you scared me there" Vanellope said. "Secret, Secret, Secret! Secret Secret Secret!" Crumbelina kept on saying. Vanellope glitched out of that Caramel version of slender man and went back home to just get to Gloyd.

Vanellope slept when it was about 11pm. "Secret, Secret, Secret always watching Vanellope sweet dreams about your loved one" Crumbelina creepily whispered in her ear.

"Always watching" Crumbelina whispered. Hiding behind her closet wearing black clothing.

"Always watching" Crumbelina smiled.


	4. SECRET SECRET SECRET!

Vanellope woke up. She woke up somewhere else somewhere really weird.

"Why am I in a chocolate hot tub?" Vanellope said.

"HELLO!" Crumbelina joyfully shouted in front of her. "What the?-" Vanellope said and got cut off by Crumbelina. "Your ON LIVE!" She said smiling. Crumbelina then opened a door that came out of nowhere.

In the door was a whole stage of people looking at Vanellope dipping in a chocolate bath, the people all gasped and felt ashamed.

Then a lady started to shout at them, "I paid you 60$ to watch a movie! NOT SOME KIND OF PORN HUB!" The lady shouted. "YEAH GIVE ME MY MONEY BACK!" The man said arguing.

Crumbelina closed the door of people arguing.

"SECRET SECRET SECRET SECRET SECRET!" Crumbelina repeated. "SHUT UP!" Vanellope said. "And Stop putting me on live, giving me a chocolate bath and say SECRET repeatedly at me!" Crumbelina said folding her arms in anger.

"But that was ME!" Vanellope angrily said. "Really huh?" Crumbelina said giving an evil smirk.

Crumbelina in a flash put Vanellope in the position she was and put herself in the position Vanellope was. "SEE I was in the chocolate bath not YOU!" Crumbelina said.

Crumbelina then punched Vanellope hard in the head making her fall asleep.

The racers woke up near a pool. "What happened?" Gloyd said rubbing his head.

"Welcome to Casa Dela Bacchanalia Piniella!" Crumbelina introduced.

"Um gurl this isn't a beach it's a pool" Snowanna said in her city type of voice.

"Don't worry I packed and got all of your stuff here!" Crumbelina joyfully said.

"And here are your KARTS!"

"Ok? But it's like 20 degrees out here" Jubileena said.

The racers swam until the boys came in. "SWIMMING FIGHT!" Gloyd shouted with 17 guns.

"Who wants Pie?" Jubileena said on a table with a lot of pies. "Ohh is there pumpkin pie here?" Vanellope said.

"There you go and here's two spoons for your cute fellow Gloyd!" Jubileena said with a cheeky smile. "How did you know?" Vanellope said raising her eyebrow.

"Uh Lucky guess Uh?" Jubileena said shrugging.

"Oooh! I want pie!" Crumbelina said!

"Ok don't eat too much!" Jubileena said. Then Crumbelina widened her mouth and ate all the pie, ALSO THE TABLE!

"Umm Crumbie you might choke there?"

Crumbelina swallowed the table, she then choked on it and spit it out.

"Ok?" Jubileena said.

Crumbelina then smiled and jumped into the pool but then she got shot with water in the arm by Gloyd. "Oooh! That must have hurt!" Gloyd said in his best announcer voice.

"I know right?" Rancis said. But then Vanellope and Gloyd started to pin him down into the mud. "Not the hair! Not the hair!" Rancis said looking scared. Crumbelina then got him out of that mess.

"Curse you Gloyd!" Rancis said glaring at Gloyd.

"Look what I found! A rare horse!" Rancis said. Vanellope and Gloyd took a picture of it.

"Ooooh! Can I ride on it!" Crumbelina said.

"Ok! But ride it gently" Rancis said

"GIDDY UP HORSY!" Crumbelina said in a serial killer type of voice and jumped on Rancis instead of the horse.

"Giddy up!" Crumbelina whined. She then slapped Rancis's butt really hard that made Rancis fast for a while. Then he went slow.

"I SAID GIDDY UP!" Crumbelina said in her serial killer voice.

_**-Two hours later**_

"Gurl you need to calm down and stop that funny business you know what I'm saying?" Snowanna said again with that voice in the pool.

"What!" Crumbelina said to Snowanna.

"You need to Calm down!" Snowanna shouted in her ear.

"You want the dog down?" Crumbelina replied

"No! You need TO CALM DOWN!" Snowanna shouted

"You need to take a poop? Then go GO!" Crumbelina said.

"NO YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN!" Snowanna shouted.

"Oh I need to calm down" Crumbelina said.

"Can you swim?" Crumbelina asked. "Yes I do it in my sleep gurl!" Snowanna answered.

"GIDDY UP DOLPHIN!" Crumbelina said slapping her butt cheeks till it was red.

"GET OFF ME! GOSH!" Snowanna said.

"20 LAPS! No 70!" Crumbelina demanded.

"NO !" Snowanna said.

"DO It Do it!" Crumbelina whined.

She whined for a couple of hours until…

"Fine! But pay me 60$!" Snowanna said.

Then Crumbelina gave Snowanna her favourite movie ticket to watch in the cinemas.

"Oh my Gosh Gurl! Mortal OF The End 2! All of us can watch it!" Snowanna said excitedly.

"Now. Now. Don't let it get wet!" Crumbelina said giving a smile.

"Oh CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!" Snowanna said and swam back to the shallow waters.

She then put them into the table where all the treats where.

"NOW 70 LAPS!" Crumbelina said!

"mmm. Candy corn!" Gloyd said with his mouth starting to pour in saliva.

"Don't eat all of it now!" Jubileena said.

"The pets still need to eat" Jubileena said.

"Well Crumbelina-"

***Flashback***

"GET IN! GET IN!" Crumbelina said in a serial killer type of voice

Crumbelina was trapping all the pets in a room full of pet food.

"Ok Cocoa, Whipcream, Spook, Disco and Lord Nuttingham They asked me to put you into this room ok?" Crumbelina said.

"Also includes you Ty-Dye!" Crumbelina said putting the bird in the room.

***Flashback Over***

"Oh poor animals and critters! That is such a shame of her!" Jubileena said.

Then Crumbelina's head appeared in front of Jubileena's favourite cherry pie ruining it. "SECRET SECRET SECRET SECRET!" Crumbelina chanted.

"Ok I'm going to the bathroom you know to have a bath?" Gloyd said grabbing his candy corn shampoo.

He went to the bathroom he had a bath until Crumbelina appeared in front of him. "AHHH!" Gloyd said in fear. "YOU PERVERT!"

"Ehh don't worry I won't tell anyone I came here!" Crumbelina said joyfully.

Crumbelina then took two pictures of him and went away.

"Look! Vannychan!" Crumbelina said.

"Don't call me Vannychan call me Vanellope" Vanellope said.

"Ok Hello VannyPannyHannyPannyLannyQueenofSugarQueensandCrus hyMushywithGLoydsimiachanVannychan!" Crumbelina said.

"CALL ME VANELLOPE!" Vanellope said.

"Fine!"

"Ok! Done!"

**Yay Update! I only do stories only on Thursdays and maybe Saturdays and Sundays ok guys stay tuned!**


End file.
